


Are you sure?

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	

"You intend to put that in there?" Snape looked at Harry, eyeing him closely looking for any hint of doubt.

"Yes. It will fit." Harry smiled at Severus, adding a kiss.

"I don't agree." Severus wasn't sure about any of this.

"I will stretch it first, and then it will slide in. It always does." 

"I don't think it will fit. It's too big."

"No, it's not. Besides, I am the expert here." Harry huffed. 

"Harry." Snape looked down at Harry. "Are you really sure? I don't want anything ripped."

"It will fit. I have never had a problem before." Harry answered.

"Will two stop. Severus, Harry is right the thermos fits perfectly into the knapsack. Harry has to always just stretch the material a bit, as it shrinks a bit from the wash. It has never ripped any of the linens or packages when we had the food and stuff afterward." Molly said as she placed some brownies on the table to be packed. "These need a spot too, dear."


End file.
